


Modulation [FANART]

by cac0daemonia, doodlewrite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Brotherly Love, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives Lives, Clone Troopers - Freeform, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Reconstruction Corps AU, canon did them dirty, fanart of a fanfiction, fives and echo, listen I love these two bros, original story by cac0daemonia, they deserve the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlewrite/pseuds/doodlewrite
Summary: Fanart inspired by the amazing fanfictionModulationbycac0daemonia!
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Modulation [FANART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cac0daemonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Modulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097483) by [cac0daemonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia). 



Echo is vaguely aware of Windu moving past him to intercept a couple people towing a stretcher. Ponds is over there, too. Echo can hear the usual dull roar of Coruscant traffic and the enormous shape of the Temple looms on his right, but…

Fives is there.

He’s in his ARC kit, minus the bucket, at the edge of the landing pad about five meters away. He’s lowering his arm, like he just finished saluting Ponds. Echo sees the precise moment Fives’s eyes land on him.

Fives blinks rapidly, opening his mouth and taking a half step forward. He snaps his mouth shut again and his eyebrows draw together.

Echo tries to say something, but he can’t think of a single word.

Fives’s hands clench into fists, and, over the rumble of the departing larty, Echo barely hears his ragged voice. “Echo…?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little comic based off of an amazing fanfic!! (the writing at the bottom there is all Caco's!!) If you're curious to find more of my art or want to support me elsewhere you can find me on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_doodledraw/), [tumblr](https://doodledraw.tumblr.com/), and [twitter](https://twitter.com/_doodledraw)!


End file.
